The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Electronic lighting devices are convenient tools that provide light when needed. These tools can have a simple design, such as a flashlight, or an ornamental design, such as a flameless candle. Regardless of the design, many electronic lighting devices are limited to the function of providing light. Although having a single function can be beneficial in reducing the complexity of creating electronic lighting devices, such an overly simplistic lighting device can be problematic for users that desire additional functionalities.
Some have contemplated creating an electronic lighting device that emits fragrances. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,740 to Pestl et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,888 to McCavit et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,720 to Jaworski et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,665 to Limburg et al.; WO 2014/062831 to Thompson et al.; US 2005/0285538 to Jaworski et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,571 to Bistritzky et al.; US 2008/0031784 to Bistritzky et al.; US 2006/0125420 to Boone et al.; US 2007/0127249 to Medley et al.; US 2008/0150453 to Medley et al.; US 2005/0169666 to Porchia, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,668 to Porchia, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,627 to Michaels, et al.; US 2006/0039835 to Nottingham et al.; US 2008/0038156 to Jaramillo; US 2008/0130266 to DeWitt et al.; US 2012/0024837 to Thompson; US 2011/0027124 to Albee et al.; and US 2012/0093491 to Browder et al. However, there are still disadvantages with the many of the references noted above.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for improved electronic lighting devices that provide additional functionality.